


Just a Little...

by VixenDoesWriting



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Early Mornings, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Blood, Sad, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenDoesWriting/pseuds/VixenDoesWriting
Summary: Grimjow never admits to anything. He could do something you dislike and lie to your face about it, all with a snarky grin, and unpredictable attitude of course. It only takes a little bit of Ichigo to make him fall apart, though...(School AU)





	Just a Little...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I made, to be honest. I'm not sure if I'll keep going, but if I get enough support I'll put out another chapter thingy.

It was quiet. The kind of quiet that gnaws on the insides of a person, that ate a hole so deep into one's abdomen that eventually one would wonder if it buried itself straight through - forced a hole so deep that it went out the other end. Grimjow thumbed the rather boring display of his chest, the flesh tapered around it, as though the meat had been ripped out in jagged, uneven clumps - sometimes, late at night, he could even feel it bleed a few drops. That wouldn't, however, eclipse the evidence of his midnight hallucinations - as he would get up he'd stick to the sheets with complete blundering confusion until he realized what exactly happened - and more over, how he would become scared of it. This was one of those mornings. He ran a hand over the inside layer of it, feeling nothing but roughly sewn together flesh.The suture marks still slipping in patchy amounts under his fingertips. No blood.

Even his gegai needed the hole torn in the front - it was something that Uchihara ordered with severe firmness. However, if he were not to have it, Ichigo wouldn't have been able to see him. He didn't exactly know why it was so important to him that Ichigo see him, it was something that was simply necessity, despite the lack of Grimjow's knowledge what it would be like should he resist the urge and come out of his gegai, but the thought of those uneventful brown eyes looking straight through him... angered him. Not the short term annoyance one would feel at being ignored, the kind of rage that would fester and simmer like the water spilled from an overboiled pot, the anger one would find in a king being disregarded by a commoner. How dare he-...?

The door opened, creaking on his hinges - Grimjow flinched at first, his stomach dropping as he snapped to look in the direction, the fierce internal paranoia burning hot in his mind. The room to his dorm opened to reveal none other than someone he knew, Ichigo. Grimjow hardened, putting on his usual grandiose facade and giving Ichigo a snarling glare. Ever since it was requested from various students that he be moved into a different dorm, he'd ended up roommates with this shit-take of a human.

"Breakfast?" Ichigo hummed.


End file.
